


He Lies

by zeldaau



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldaau/pseuds/zeldaau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dramatic retelling of Red's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Some things change, whilst others stay.

He lies, his friend beside him, under the stars. Their age allowed them the joys of childhood, and the freedoms that ever-lasting energy could bring. His red hat to his right and his only friend to his left, he looked up at the night sky, grass cold against his back. He heard his friend talking, showing off all the knowledge he had gained from his grandfather but he was too distracted by the beauty of the night reflected in his friend's green eyes to listen.

He lies, on his friend's couch. The sound of faint shouting could be heard coming from his house to the right. The house that was once filled with happiness and a father's love. He rests on the cushions, remembering his father's promising words of return. He remembered the hopeful feelings he once had, now being torn away like the flesh of a wolf's meal. He listened, not to the distant debating, but to his friend's words of comfort. He felt a warm hand wipe away the tears that had fallen. His eyelids covered his red eyes, and he fell into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

He lies, on the hard mattress of concrete that was the school ground. He had managed to keep a blank face, even as his first and only friend showered him with the pains of jealousy and wrath. He watched, as his friend's once cheerful face turned into one of hatred and rage. He knew his friend did not mean to hurt him. He sat up, unknowingly putting himself through another one-sided battle. His clothes, once crisp and crimson, were now tattered and torn, covered in patches of wine-red. He only stayed still as his friend destroyed whatever friendship they had left, just as he had destroyed the red hat, now lying to the side, broken.

He lies, recovering from the sheer power of the creatures whom he and his former friend commanded. He stood up, calm, in amidst all the rubble surrounding them. What once was the Great Champion's hall was now nothing but a broken battleground. He saw the panic upon his rival's face as his giant beast didn't get up. He watched as the tears built up in the eyes of the defeated competition. He left, not acknowledging his victory, nor the loss that came with it.

He lies, sheltered from the raging winds. He ignored the blanket of cold that had enveloped him. He sat up, remembering the joyful face of his only friend, only to instantly break away from the trail of thought he was following, as that trail only led to melancholic nostalgia. He had secluded himself from the world, and from his own desires. He listens, noticing a sound he had not heard in a long time. He rose and exited his only haven. He runs toward the sound, after hearing the voice he had heard so many times in his dreams.

He lies, barely hearing any of the words his former rival's mouth formed. He breathed, taking in his surroundings. He found it difficult to move, even when he pushed his weary muscles to their limits. He took another breath. He felt the loving touch of his former competition's hand rest on his. He gazed at his former friend, their eyes embracing for the last time. His red eyes closed, never to open again.

He lies, unmoving.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, for a first fanfic, I hope it was okay!  
> Leave reviews on what you think needs to change in this story.


End file.
